Still There For Me A Tratie fanfic
by Princess Celeste
Summary: They finally get together. Part 3 of 4 in my mini-series. Very fluffy.


**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting this story or at least writing it sooner, I was kind of busy with my other stories… Anyways, I present to you, part three of four! Hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

While both Travis and Katie were listening to music and thinking about each other, Connor and Miranda were discussing their "genius" plan. Well, that's what Connor said.

"Stoll, I know we're known to hate each other, but we have to work together on this one, for the peace of camp."

"I realize that darling."

"Call me darling _one_ more time, and I'm sending you to Lou Ellen and I'll tell her that you have a crush on her and there's nothing you want more than a disastrous spell cast on you for a whole week. _Every_ spell she knows."

Connor gulped. Then he said, "W-what are you planning, you highness?"

She smirked, then said, "Your highness, I like the sound of that… Anyways, we should rig that mp3 of theirs. Make them listen to the same thing at the same time. Even if they change the song, it will still be the same."

Connor started to grin. "I'm listening. But what songs should we put in? It has to make them trigger the same memories. Or thoughts at least."

Miranda nodded. "Let's go to Lou."

Connor's eyes widened. She rolled her eyes and said, "Don't worry Stoll; I won't do it, for now." She added to make him a bit scared.

When they arrived at the Hecate cabin and told Lou their plan, Lou just raised her eyebrows. She then said, "So both of you want me to charm Travis and Katie's mp3s and make sure they play the same songs? It's a deal."

Both Miranda and Connor were surprised. Lou Ellen saw their reaction and laughed.

"I know you're both wondering why I agreed so easily. It's just that I think they're cute together. That's it. Now, what song do you _want?"_

_Later_…

"What are you doing here Travis?" was the first sentence that came out of Katie Gardner's mouth when she saw Travis Stoll walking towards her, in the strawberry fields.

Travis grinned, hiding the fact he was just thinking about her 5 minutes through a song. He said, "Just checking on my favorite strawberry _Gardner_.

Katie pouted at his play of words. She then said, "Seriously, Stoll. Why are you here?"

Travis sighed and said, "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to just sit down and listen to music with me. I mean, we don't have to _share_ mp3 players, we'll just listen to music beside each other, deal?"

Katie looked around, sighed, and nodded.

A few minutes later, they were in an empty part of the strawberry field, with nobody around.

They turned on their mp3 and asked each other what song was playing for the other.

Travis replied, "Can I Have This Dance by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron. You?"

Katie frowned and said, "The same. It must be a coincidence."

So they skipped the song.

It was Travis who asked next.

Katie answered, "At the Beginning, you know, the one from Anastasia?"

Travis nodded and said, "It's strange. We got the same song again."

Katie frowned once more and said, "That's strange. Okay, here's the plan. If the next song is still the same for both of us, we won't change it. We'll just listen to it, okay?"

He nodded and they both changed the song, but they shared at least one earphone with each other.

When the music started, both of them sighed, and ignored the fact that the song was the same. They ignored it because they're thoughts were overwhelming.

_Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through_

The line said it all. Travis was thinking about every memory they shared together.

_And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you_

As he said before, he really thought he'd be dead if it weren't for Katie.

_I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And you should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down_

For some time, Travis hadn't talked to Katie because he was just lying down on his bed, thinking about what they've been through. During that period, he broke a promise to Katie. He wanted to let her know that he hadn't meant to disappoint her.

_Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

Even if he hasn't given a lot of things to Katie, even if he took a lot from her, she was always there for him. In battle, when he was about to give up and let the monster kill him already, she would appear and somehow give him the strength to win the battle.

_Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me_

That line was true, especially for him…

_Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand_

Katie sometimes thought she had a multiple-personality disorder, due to the fact that she gets mad as easily as she can laugh.

_Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am_

There has been multiple times where Travis found Katie confused, unsure of what to do. And on all of those times, he showed her who she truly was.

_Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride_

That, Travis should know well. She puched him, she slapped him, she hugged him, she laughed with him, and she made him unconscious.

_But because of you I've learned  
To lose my selfish pride_

When Katie first met Travis, she had a fierce pride, an extreme case of cockiness. She wouldn't share anything, except with the burnt offering. Yet, because of Travis, she lost that, and became a great older sister to her half-siblings. Yet only a few people knew about the Katie of the past. Actually, only Miranda and the other senior campers knew about it.

_Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah

Once the chorus started, they both began singing.

_Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)_

Once that verse started, both of them were nervous.

On the second line, they decided to get over it and they leaned.

Closer.

Closer...

Then at that last line, it locked. Their fear subsided.

When they parted, they smiled and said, "Finally!"

Little did they know, their siblings were saying the same thing.

While the music was playing the rest of the song, Katie's head was resting on Travis' shoulder.

**It's very bland isn't it? Finally! They got together! Sorry for the delay people! Also, reviews help me work faster, so click the little blue button below! -_^**


End file.
